Anthony Higgs
"Fancy meeting you here, Princess! ...Remember me?" Character *title = Anthony Higgs *Romaji = *Lit = *first game = Metroid: Other M (Original) *games = Metroid Fusion 0: Other M, Metroid Fusion 2: Renegade. Super Smash Bros. 4: Project H *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosario *artist = Eloy A. Rosario (Heroton Series) *voiceactor = Mike McGillicuty *japanactor = Kenji Nomura *nickname = *Type = Somebody *Race = Human *Hair color = Black *skin color = Brown *gender = Female *eye color = Green *attire = *height = 6'8" (same Height in Power Suit) *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Unknown (Implied to be Earth) *hobbies = Bounty Hunter *family = Sophia Higgs (Younger Sister), Lumaria Raquel (Wife), Desmond Higgs (Son), Selena Higgs (Daughter) *Date of Birth = Unknown date, 2011 *age = 31 (Metroid: Other M/Metroid Fusion 0: Other M), 32 (Metroid Fusion 2: Renegade) *alignment = Good Anthony Higgs (アンソニー・ヒッグス/Ansonī Higgusu) is a male Galactic Federation soldier working as the point man of the Galactic Federation 07th Platoon led by Adam Malkovich in Metroid: Other M. He's a Longtime Friend and former Upperclassman to Samus Aran, who usually has him question his morals on what side he is on. History Early Life Metroid Fusion 0: Other M Anthony investigates the BOTTLE SHIP with the platoon. He revealed his face by sliding his faceplate open and asking, "Remember me?" and uses the nickname "Princess" when talking to Samus Aran. He is the only soldier amicable towards Samus when she arrives, going so far to forcibly lower the guns of two of his fellow soldiers. Anthony is well armed with a standard GF plasma machine gun, a Freeze Gun and a Plasma Gun with supercharged abilities, yet at the cost of extremely slow charging rates (he complained about it once after saving Samus whilst she was pinned down, saying how it took "forever to charge"). Anthony is also physically strong and athletic, able to perform fast rolls and standing backflips in combat situations, even with all his weaponry and armour. He was issued to investigate the Pyrosphere, only to have all the troopers regroup in the Biosphere. Anthony then orders the troopers to scout the Exam Center, but not before reminding Samus the outfield which resembled training grounds. After a while, he, with the other troopers are attacked by a lizard-like creature and start fighting it. The lizard spots Samus in the Exam Center tower and starts scaling the wall. As Samus heads out, Anthony points to the lizard behind Samus, which then pounces on her and pins her down. The other members are then distracted by other incoming enemies, as the lizard creature assaults Samus, only to be later fended off by the Plasma Gun's shot. Humorously, Samus punches his shoulder. Anthony remarks that he "wanted to give her some cover earlier", but the Plasma Gun's flaw had prevented him from doing so, and will "save the next shot for her". When Samus is asked to hunt the lizard-like creature for a second time, she encounters Anthony who is being assaulted by the Rhedogian and several Sovas while it grabs him and threatens to drop him above lava. Samus comes to his aid and the duo fight it off. Afterwards, Anthony informs Samus that he and the rest of the platoon were dispatched to the Geothermal Power Plant to open up the Magma-eruption port to power up the place, but when no one showed up at the Navigation Booth, he decided to look around, in which then the Rhedogian jumped him. He also makes some remarks towards Adam, causing Samus to receive another flashback. At the Geothermal Power Plant, Samus finds Anthony aiming at her, and thus, retaliates by pointing her Arm Cannon back at him. She quickly assumes that he has betrayed her, but yells at her to get out of the way, as he was actually aiming for the lizard creature's next evolution. Anthony remarks that the room is too dark and tries to locate the exit, only to be set ablaze. Having no other option, he decides to "tear this place up", but Samus stops him and advises him to let her handle it. After Samus destroys the Magma-eruption port, the creature is identified as Ridley. Anthony fires at Ridley who has grabbed Samus and then insults him, (saying that Ridley "doesn't know how to treat a lady", has "no style", and must learn "a lesson about subtlety") and challenges him. Anthony backflips from Ridley's charging claw, but is soon slapped off a ledge by his tail and seemingly falls into the lava and dies. Samus tries to save Anthony, only to get blocked by the beast. Enraged by the loss of her friend, she attempts to destroy Ridley once and for all. After the battle with Ridley, Samus wondered if Anthony was alive, and is regretful of having assumed he had betrayed her, or even failed to protect him at the cost of his own safety. In the end, Anthony reveals he is the last survivor of 07th platoon, and uses his authority from Adam's orders and the Supreme Chairman's authorization to keep their client from being taken away by the Galactic Federation. He says that he was the one who hit the emergency brakes on the BOTTLE SHIP (which saved Samus during the encounter with the Queen Metroid) to The Colonel as they "might've missed each other". When Anthony, Samus, and Madeline fly to Galactic Federation HQ, Anthony mentions how "crazy something good can come out from something bad", and then shows him surviving the encounter with Ridley; a flashback shows that he had frozen a Magdollite directly below him, presumably allowing him to safely land on the frozen creature and escape certain death. He then quickly turns to Madeline, who seemingly woke up from his comment. As he didn't mean to wake her, he stays silent. Samus says he was "trying to be courteous". Post-game wise, Anthony gives Samus a "thumbs down" when she supposedly gave a "thumbs up" to the late Adam, jokingly about. Samus states she had compared Anthony and Adam. Metroid Fusion While not seen throughout the course of Metroid Fusion, Anthony apparently was promoted to the Federation's Top Solder, as he was selected to wear the Federation's first functional power suit. Supposingly, he was on route to the B.S.L. Research Station to capture the SA-X under Orders of the Ringleaders until Samus Destroyed it. Metroid Fusion 2: Renegade Relationships *Samus Aran - "During her time in the Galactic Federation, Samus made some friends. Closest among them is Anthony Higgs. In their time together as GF soldiers, Anthony took to Samus and even started calling her "Princess" - a term of endearment since she was the only girl in their group. Now Anthony is still in the Galactic Federation, and he still sees Samus as the Princess he has come to love, despite her having become a wildly successful, independent bounty hunter." *Sophia Higgs - *Lumaria Raquel - Wife Trivia *Before his name was confirmed, he became a running joke among fans due to his phrase "Remember me?" in the game's trailer, even though he was apparently a new character. This earned him the nickname MBD, which stands for Mysterious Black Dude. *The Premiere Edition states that Anthony's Princess nickname for Samus is because she was the only female in their GF squadron. *In the Rhedogian encounter, the creature will ignore Anthony and go after Samus. In addition, the Rhedogian cannot harm Anthony even though it actually hits him and causes him to scream. *After the Ridley encounter, Anthony is recorded as deceased until the post credits. *It is implied that Anthony may have had some feelings for Samus at some point, as he says that she has a "pretty face". Also, according to artwork, Anthony Higgs is "affectionate to her as if she were a younger sister". **This is somewhat retconed as of Other M's Remake, as while Anthony is said to have once harbored feelings for Samus, she was in Love with Adam's Younger Brother, Ian. **Also as of the Remake, it is known that Anthony is a Married man with two children, as well as him actually having a Younger Sister. *Samus can try to "scan" Anthony from his hiding place while destroying the magma-eruption port. However, she is unable to do so completely as Ridley will continually rock the platform. *Not Counting THE PHANTOM, Anthony is the first Male human in the Metroid canon to wear a Power Suit **Ironically, his suit is based off of Samus' Power Suit from the NES Metroid, when her gender was a mystery. **Anthony's Power Suit has the Same colors as the 07th Platoon Suit, albeit with a Red Helmet and Green Arm Cannon, which is attributed to Chozo power suits. *It is unknown how many of Samus' Abilities are Copied into Anthony's Suit, though it is Safe to Assume he has most, if not all, of Samus' Downloaded Replications that were found in Metroid Fuison. **Anthony's Suit seems to already come with the Varia Suit equipped, as he can survive the multi-climate changes of different Planets. **He seems to also possess the Gravity Feature, not the Gravity Suit. This is strange because this ability is normally exclusive to Samus herself (And, by extention, the SA-X), due to the extreme bonding of the suit to the user. Gallery Unused_Anthony_model.png|Model in the game's data that served as a reference for artwork of Anthony pictured in this gallery, containing 28,388 polygons. Anthony_Higgs_HD.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' Metroid Other M Federation Soldiers.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' Metroid Other M Anthony Higgs.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' 0733650001276663901.jpg|Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs. Anthony_near_death.PNG|Anthony gets knocked off by Ridley, falling to his supposed doom. Anthony without helmet.PNG|Anthony without his helmet. YoungAnthony.png|Anthony during Samus' days in the Federation. Anthony_Higgs.jpg|Concept art Anthony's Power Suit.png|Anthnoy's Power suit as seen in Metroid Fusion 2: Renegade